


The Big Turkey Calamity - two years later

by LilyPotteri



Category: Red White & Royal Blue - Casey McQuiston
Genre: Banter, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:20:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27815962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyPotteri/pseuds/LilyPotteri
Summary: A little Thanksgiving themed story set in 2021. Lots and lots of fluff and happiness and turkeys.Everything is happy nothing hurts!
Relationships: Alex Claremont-Diaz/Henry Fox-Mountchristen-Windsor
Comments: 5
Kudos: 86





	The Big Turkey Calamity - two years later

"Let's bet."

Henry unlocked his phone to find the rather ominous text from Alex. He smiled and shook his head. Alex loved to bet on the most mundane of things.

"On what?" Henry sent back, sitting up in his bed.

It was 3 in the morning in London, but Henry couldn't sleep. He was back to make some appearances according to the agreement they had made almost a year ago. Henry gets to reside in New York, to work on his shelter program, but comes home when he is needed. There was a sporting event he had to open in the name of the Crown before he got to go back to America for Thanksgiving.

"That when you see the turkey at the pardoning ceremony, you will understand my fear. And you will be sorry about laughing at me."

Henry laughed, hitting the face-time button as fast as he could.

"You are ridiculous," he said as soon as Alex's face appeared on his screen. "That was nearly 2 years ago."

Alex's eyes lit up at the sight of Henry. "The turkeys never forget. And neither do I. You will see when you get here. They are vicious beasts."

"Can't wait to be there. But not because of the turkeys," Henry said softly. "Okay, I will indulge you. Let's make the bet. If I win, you have to acknowledge that turkeys are nothing but harmless farm animals. But if you are right, and they do look scary up close I will admit I was wrong, and you were right. How does that sound?"

Alex huffed, satisfied. "Good. You shall see the wrath of the turkey, and you will be humbled. Now go to sleep. I will see you soon."

Henry yawned but didn't want to let go of Alex just yet. Even though he knew he was right. "Not soon enough," he grumbled and laid down, putting his phone next to himself on the pillow.

Henry landed in Washington on the Tuesday before Thanksgiving. He had wanted to come earlier and stop in New York to check on things at the shelter, but there was some last-minute change of plans in his schedule, and then there was no time left. Grudgingly, he agreed that coming straight to Washington would be the best, and then after the celebrations they could go back to New York with Alex. 

There were of course countless of photographers waiting for him at the airport, but he only had eyes for Alex, who was standing by the cars with Cash and Amy. Alex gave him a lopsided grin, and Henry's heart was leaping out from his chest at the sight of him. Gosh, he loved this stupid man.

"Such a welcoming committee," Henry said as he walked down the stairs from the airplane, the ruthless November wind brisk in his face.

"Your Royal Highness," Alex bowed, still grinning.

Henry pulled him up and into his arms not minding the cameras around them at all. They could do this now, it was alright and he would take advantage of that fact. He smiled into the kiss, his fingers sliding through black curls.

"I missed you," Henry whispered and Alex kissed him again, for so long Amy had to start clearing her throat.

"I'm sorry to disturb this heartfelt reunion, but we got to go."

Alex chuckled, hiding his face in the nook of Henry's shoulder, before letting go of him.

"The turkeys are waiting," he said solemnly before grabbing Henry's hand and getting in the waiting car.

"So where are the turkeys staying tonight?" Henry asked innocently, as they were having dinner in the Residence. Ellen was working late, so it was only Leo and June at the table with them.

"NOT in Alex's room, that's for sure," June said giving his brother a side-eye. "After that night with them two years ago Alex doesn't seem to mind the hotel cost so much."

"At least they are not in a five-star hotel. I consider this a win-win situation. They will be pardoned tomorrow by Mom. An event we will both attend, isn't that right, darling?"

Henry rolled his eyes. "What's up with you and those birds anyway. Something I should worry about?"

Alex kicked Henry in the shin under the table. "Shut up, you idiot. You will see and you will be sorry for everything you had said."

June looked at them like someone would look at squabbling puppies. "I'm not sure I want to know what's this turkey business about. I had heard enough about your sex life from the papers last year. Let's not cause another international scandal, okay?"

"I don't want to hear anything of a scandal" Ellen appeared in the doorway with Zahra. She looked exhausted, but smiled at Henry. "It's good to see you, Henry dear. We had the Lincoln Bedroom made ready for you."

"Mom!" Alex cried out indignantly. "Henry doesn't need a room, he stays in mine. We've been together for almost two years. You can't be serious right now."

Ellen just gave him a very tired look. "I know that, but Henry is still a member of the Royal Family and thus, protocol dictates for him to have his own quarters. And I made sure it wasn't the Queen's Bedroom, okay? I don't care if he sleeps there alone," she said with a pointed look, "but it's where he will be officially staying. Now enough of this nonsense, I had a terribly long day."

Alex looked like he still had something to say, so Henry put his hand over his to stop that.

"Thank you, Madam President. That was very considerate of you."

"Oh, dear I told you already to call me Ellen. How was your flight?"

Later that night, when they all turned in, Alex sneaked into the Lincoln Bedroom. Maybe it wasn't considered sneaking in when everyone was aware of what he was doing, but it had a nice touch of deja-vu.

"I missed you," Alex whispered onto Henry's lips between kisses as they lay entwined on the huge bed. "The brownhouse is empty without you. I miss waking up with you in the morning."

Henry smiled, picking up Alex's hand and kissing every finger. "I know, baby. But we have a whole month together until I need to head back for some festive photo-shoots and Mum says this time you can come along with me. If you want to," Henry added sheepishly.

Alex grinned. "Well, I am an official suitor or something. Does that mean I'm gonna be on the official holiday photographs? What does your Grandma say about that?"

Henry shrugged. "Please don't ever mention my grandmother when we are in bed together. Like ever. And I don't know about the pictures, but you should come anyway. I don't like to be apart from you for the holidays. Please?"

Alex could never say no to those blue eyes. Honestly, they should be illegal. "Okay. Bring on the whole fam, let's do this."

"Oh God, I love you," Henry exclaimed and kissed Alex again. And again, and again, and again.

On the second anniversary of the Big Turkey Calamity, - or as more publicly know the pardoning ceremony, - Alex and Henry were standing in the background behind Ellen.

For Alex's utter joy, Henry was slightly intimidated by the animals. When the event was over, Alex couldn't wipe the smug grin off his face.

"I told you so. You owe me some serious apology for mocking my totally valid feelings about these prehistorical creatures."

Henry shook his head disbelievingly but conceded. "I still can't understand why you are so hung up on this. We weren't even together yet. The fact that I was already totally in love with you by that point doesn't change that fact. But okay. Have it your way. I'm sorry for laughing at your very well-founded fears. Turkeys are the bane of existence, the horror of all poultry. An abomination. Are you happy now?"

"Hmm," Alex said eloquently. "Well I can always listen to you admitting how I was right and you were wrong, but okay. Let's leave it at that."

Dinner was served in the Family Dining Room. Sitting around the huge table were the First Family, the Hollerans, Henry, Zahra and Shaan. The two married in the summer and lived in a long-distance relationship for most of the year which turned out working perfectly for them.

"Let's start something traditional," Ellen said as they all settled down. "Everyone choose one thing they are thankful for this year. I will start. I'm grateful for being here with you all, after a very intense last year. Just one year ago you helped me win the presidency for a second time, allowing us to keep on the good work for our nation. It was a hard, but successful year. I'm grateful for old friends," she smiled at the Hollerans and Zahra, "and new friends alike," her eyes found Henry and Shaan. "And I just realized this was more than one things, so I will stop now."

Laughter spread in the room and soon it was Alex's turn. "Well obviously the thing I'm most grateful for is your unceasing support for me and Henry. It's the understatement of the year to say we wouldn't be here without you. We might have been outed in the way none of us would have chosen..."

"Damn right," Zahra muttered and another wave of laughter ran through the group.

"Yeah," Alex continued. "But after more than a year all I can say, everyday is an adventure. And I'm thankful that I can spend it with you, Henry."

Henry beamed at Alex, cursing the damn protocol that forbid him to sit next to him. As a visiting royal, his assigned place was on the right side of the President and as such he was the last one to speak. He wasn't a fan of public speaking, preferred writing way more. But he felt safe in this company, under the watchful eyes of the boy he never thought he could call his own.

"Well, I'm not used to this charming American tradition and of course Alex said most of what I wanted to say... I am thankful for being accepted into this family. For most of my life, acceptance in general was nothing but an elusive dream. That's why it means a great deal to me to have your support and to be welcomed into your life and family. Thank you."

Alex mouthed an 'I love you' and Henry could feel his ears getting pink. He couldn't wait for the dinner to be over and be back in New York where there was no protocol to follow, no rules to obey. Where they could be free.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, leave a kudos or a comment if you liked it!


End file.
